A Mother's Son
by Phlegethorn Space
Summary: All my life, I have wanted to meet you...Mother. The Fanfic is based on an AU Sephiroth that I RP on Facebook


/ Okay, so I was in the mood to write a fanfic in which my AU Sephiroth finally meets Lucretia, his TRUE mother, the story is based on an RP in which the same thing happens. /

/ "..." means speech, '...' means thoughts. /

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucrecia slept so calmly and so softly in her crystal prison, yet when he had entered the cave to see her for himself she felt something inside her awaken. Realisation and dispair that the visions had came true. Relief that he was still alive. Maternal love for the child she never had a chance to hold. She felt complete once again, she felt that she had found a purpose to life…To save her son from going down the wrong path and instead helping him find redemption for his sins.

He reached out to touch the crystal, almost wanting to feel the woman inside it who he knew to be his Mother, not the false Mother that Jenova had been but the woman who had gave birth to him...The woman who he had always longed to meet…

"Mother..." He whispered the word quietly, the word a foreign meaning to he, who had spent all his life in a lab. He whispered it again, his eyes stinging with the tears that could not fall. "Mother..." he knew he was supposed to have an attachment to this woman, this stranger and yet all he could feel was the confusion, the sadness at never meeting her in the flesh.

He touched the crystal, trying to imagine that it was, in fact, her arm, not stone. That at any moment she would open her eyes. "Please..." However, he knew it was not meant to be, the closest he could come to meeting her now was like this and through memories that his Father, Vincent, would sometimes recount to him. He closed his eyes, fighting back the sob which threatened to break free. "Mother..." That word again, the word he knew that explained his emotions to the motionlessness woman. "Why...?" he asked, whispering out the question, his voice breaking. Finally, it seemed, his emotions were catching up with him. "Why did you have to leave...?"

Softly, her voice echoed through the cave, now her only form of communication to anyone. 'Don't cry, my dear Sephiroth... I'm so sorry...What visions I saw. The pain and suffering people would go through..I didn't want to see it anymore… I'm so sorry for leaving you behind.. For leaving Vincent. But the guilt…The guilt was too much and it hurt… I couldn't tell him that I loved him that day…'

"Mother..." He fell to his knees, covering his eyes, one of the many things about him that marked him as an abomination. The voice of the woman, a soft singing in his ears, flowed through him, through his mind. He had so many things he wished to say to her and yet none of them would come from his mouth, which was parted, drawing ragged breaths. "Mother..." He shook his head, trying to regain control of himself and his unrully emotions.

'I... I forgive you for what happened…I wish I was there, to push you down a different path…I don't want to see you cry like this. You're my son. You're strong-hearted and intelligent like me…' She threw in a small joke, trying to lift his spirits. 'But don't worry…You're nothing like your father. You got all the good things, which were from me…'

"…I-I miss you..." There. He'd said it. Finally. And even though his voice was croaky, he'd said it. The one thing which had come to his mind when he was but a child, the one thought which had remained with him, even when he was under the control of the parasite, Jenova.

Once again her voice flowed through him. ' I'm always with you…A mother's love never fades…And I, no matter where you are… Will be there.'

He sobbed quietly, afraid to look at the crystal and show his emotions to the woman-stranger, his emotions tearing him apart. There was, somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice which was telling him to control himself, somehow, he managed to ignore it.

'…It's okay…Don't be afraid to cry…Some of the best people in the world have to shed a tear..'

He looked to the crystal, his eyes red from crying, wishing that he could find it in himself to believe that the female voice he could hear was real and not just some phantom his mind had made to try and comfort itself. "If only...You hadn't left..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/ To be continued…


End file.
